


Hey sweetheart

by hitori10



Series: Ereri week 2019 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Pastel Eren Yeager, Romance, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Track Star Levi, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: "Hey sweetheart, so I was thinking for our project we could-""Wait.""What?""Did you just call me sweetheart?""Shit."





	Hey sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6- High school au

Hey sweetheart

* * *

"So, you mean to tell me, that you call him sweetheart behind his back?" Farlan asked the male in front of him slowly.

Levi nodded, at least he had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

Isabel and Farlan exchanged a look, still not quite sure what to make of the situation their childhood friend just told them about.

Levi Ackerman, seventeen year old track star of their school, was crushing on the school's pastel sweetheart.

Their friend, who had never had a crush on anyone, just admitted to liking Eren Yeager for the past two years.

Isabel just couldn't wrap the idea around her head.

Levi was a person who turned down an admirer without a second thought, the very same guy who threw away love letters and never spared them a second glance.

Hell, not even a first one.

Yet somehow, Eren was the exception.

Sure, the brunet was really nice, loved pastels more than anything, welcoming personality, pretty eyes and lovely smile.

Okay, the red head just answered her own question.

Farlan had been snapping his fingers in front of Isabel and Levi, each held a dopey smile over their faces just from thinking about Eren.

"Izzy, Lee, come on!"

His shout snapped them out of their stupor.

Their eyes looked towards the exasperated form of the blonde.

"Lee, if you like him so much, why not just tell him?"

"If I tell him, I have to be mentally prepared to do something."

Isabel and Farlan raised a brow, "What's that?"

Levi had a serious look on his face. "Marry him."

The blonde slammed his forehead onto the kitchen table while Isabel wasn't even sure if she should laugh or not..

Either way, their childhood friend _has it bad._

* * *

"Ren, would you quit staring at Levi. I can actually see a puddle forming underneath your chair."

Mikasa's crude comment made him turn red and face her.

"Kasa." He whined, "You can't just say stuff like that. He might hear you."

She gave him a deadpanned look, "Who? Tall, dark and handsome?"

"Shhh!" Eren frantically quieted his friend down.

They were seated in the library and Levi was sitting seven tables away from their current spot.

"Oh for god's sakes." Mikasa ran a hand down her face, already feeling so drained _at eight in the morning._

Armin chuckled from his place beside her, "Oh come on, Kasa. It's normal to have a crush."

"Thank you Armin."

"But Eren you know what's even more normal?"

"What?"

"Fucking tell them _Janet._"

"Armin!"

* * *

"Okay, but look me in my bisexual eyes and tell me Eren isn't the cutest fucking person to ever exist."

"Well, Marie is-" Erwin was cut off.

"That's right, you fucking can't. Case closed."

Hanji cackled loudly, Molbit quickly trying to quiet her down before she got them thrown out again, and Erwin simply looked _so done._

Isabel and Farlan were clearly smart to not join them and have breakfast in the cafeteria.

"Hanji, please try to be quiet." Petra came up from behind the brunette.

The female turned around and gave the blonde a huge grin, "We're talking about Levi's crush on Eren!"

Petra immediately brightened, "Oh, the sweetheart!"

"Ral, shut the fuck up."

"Don't sass me _Susan."_

"No wonder I dumped you."

"Actually, I dumped you because I found out I was lesbian, but whatever floats your boat."

Petra turned and went back the history section of the library, returning to her own devices.

The table was quiet for a moment after she left until Molbit spoke up, "Man, that was such a fucking power move."

Needless to say, Levi chasing after the blonde is what got them kicked out.

* * *

Eren was a nervous wreck.

Armin would argue he's always one, but that's besides the point.

Their history teacher, Pixis, suddenly came up with a new seating chart.

It certainly wasn't because the brunet would argue with horse face over there, goodness no.

Now, the brunet normally wouldn't have an issue with a new seating chart, he tended to get along with mostly everyone.

But, his new partner he had to share a table with was none other than his crush; Levi Ackerman.

The tall male was a man of few words, an amazing athlete, and had a total soft spot for cats.

He had developed a crush on Levi two years ago.

* * *

Some asshole thought it would be funny to break into his locker and hide all his possession around school grounds.

The bunny plush he got from his mom, brand new nail polish, a blanket, some bracelets, and hair clips.

_All gone._

Needless to say, the brunet was very upset.

But since it was raining that day, he and his friends couldn't go out and look for them, and it was also the weekend and no one was allowed back on school grounds unless they had permission.

So Eren could only hope nothing happened to his stolen possessions over the course of two days.

Come Monday morning, the brunet was at his locker discussing with his friends about potential areas to look when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

Fellow Freshmen Levi Ackerman held all of his possession in his arms.

"I found these for you."

Everything looked so _clean._

Taking his things back, Eren felt tears come to his eyes, "Thank you, but how did you get permission to come to the school over the weekend?"

"We had practice for a track meet next week. I saw that asshole stole your stuff, so I found it for you. I washed it at my house since it was filthy."

Levi wrinkled his nose.

The blanket had suffered the most; drenched in water and covered in mud.

Eren smiled, "Thank you so much."

Levi shrugged, "It was nothing. I got that asshole in trouble too. He's suspended for the week."

The brunet felt so flattered.

No one had ever done this much for him.

"Oh!" He carefully placed his things back in their designated places before he pulled out a bag of cookies from his bag.

Eren held them out to the taller male, "Here. Take these as a thank you. I made them myself."

Levi looked a little surprised to be receiving something.

Nevertheless, he took the bag, "Thank you."

The cookies looked _so cute._

Levi gave him a small smile before he excused himself.

Seeing the male eat the cookies and swat his friends hands away at lunch solidified Eren's crush that same day.

* * *

"Alright, now for your assignment I want you to read the assigned pages, and with your partner seated next to you, I want you to select a topic in the chapter, and make a poster or power point and present to the class by Friday."

Pixis wrote down all the details on the board before class was dismissed.

Levi turned to face him, "Can I have your cell phone number?"

"H-Huh?" Eren felt his face heat up.

The athlete raised a brow, "You know, so we can set up a time and place to meet up and work on our assignment."

"Oh yeah!" He pulled out his phone and handed it to the male and took Levi's phone to put in his number.

Once they exchanged numbers, Levi left to his class and promised to message him after track practice.

* * *

"I got his number."

"Yes Levi we know."

"No you don't understand, I got his number."

Petra sighed, "You only got it because of the assignment. Lord knows you wouldn't grow a pair just to tell Eren you like him."

The others stopped while the blonde kept walking to class.

Molbit turned to Levi, "Are all ex's this brutal?"

* * *

"Eren, stop looking at your phone you're gonna run into a pole." Armin took the arm of his friend and safely moved him out of the way from running into a light post.

"Sorry, Ar. Can't help it."

"Yes you can."

"Not helpful Kasa."

"Wasn't meant to be."

Annie glanced at Mikasa, "Is he always like this?"

The girl looked back at the blonde, "Just when Levi comes up."

"Ah." Annie wisely put back in her headphones and continued listening to music.

"He looked so handsome asking for my number." Eren gushed, his cheeks looking pink once more.

Honestly, Armin wasn't sure what looked more pink; the brunet's sweater or his face.

"I wonder when he'll text me." Eren looked back down at his phone.

...And promptly ran into a stop sign.

His friends didn't check to see if he was alright.

* * *

_Levi: So we'll meet at your house after school?_

_Eren: Don't you have practice?_

_Levi: The coach won't mind me missing practice. He thinks I work too hard already._

_Eren: If you're sure._

_Levi: I'll bring some snacks from the convenience store._

_Eren: That'd be lovely! I'll make some tea._

_Levi: Sounds great. See you in the morning, goodnight._

_Eren: Goodnight!_

* * *

"So the goal is to not cream your pants when you set foot in his house."

"For god's sake Petra."

* * *

"My parents are working late at the hospital tonight, so they left some money for us to order something for dinner if we get hungry."

Levi nodded as he placed the bag of snacks onto the kitchen table.

Eren's home looked lovely and felt incredibly welcoming.

The brunet had been wearing a pretty lavender sweater, white shorts, and the cutest fucking kitty knee high socks.

Levi pulled out his laptop and brought up his notes, "So I looked through our textbook and found some topics that we could potentially do our project on."

"And those are?"

He showed his document to Eren and waited patiently as the other carefully read through them all.

"Hmm, I'm not sure."

"That's alright."

"Do you mind picking while I make some tea?"

"Not at all."

Eren excused himself to the kitchen while Levi sorted out topics they might be interested in researching.

The brunet came back several minutes later, placing a warm cup of tea in front of his classmate.

"Hey sweetheart, so I was thinking for our project we could-"

"Wait."

"What?"

"Did you just call me sweetheart?"

Several moments of silence passed through the room.

"_Shit_."

* * *

Petra looked _absolutely done_.

"So you're dumbass said sorry and fucking ran out of his house."

"Yes." Levi looked as ashamed as he felt.

"_You fucking idiot._"

* * *

Pixis was absent for the day, so his students were allowed to go to the library or the cafeteria to work on their projects with their classmates.

To say it was awkward would be an understatement.

Levi only spoke when necessary and Eren nervously shifted in his seat one too many times.

By the end of class, the athlete couldn't run fast enough to his locker.

* * *

Levi groaned pathetically as he laid down face first into the bench he was on.

Erwin wisely chose to ignore him.

He had heard from Petra what happened and to say he was disappointed couldn't quite match what he felt.

Isabel, Farlan and Molbit looked so embarrassed about Levi's behavior.

While Hanji just laughed at his face.

That also explains why she had to leave early to go get a new pair of glasses to replace the ones Levi broke.

"Levi, look alive. Here comes Eren."

Erwin watched as his friend's head snapped up and both watched as Eren stood directly in front of him, hands on his hips and a determined look on his face.

"I like you."

The blonde nearly spat out his water.

"What?" Was Levi's intelligent response.

Eren took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, "I like you and I want you to be my boyfriend."

Levi simply stared at Eren until his friend slapped him in the back of his head, "Yes, absolutely!"

The brunet smiled, "Great. Let's go out on a date on Saturday."

"Of course." Levi couldn't nod his head fast enough.

Eren laughed softly, "Okay. I'll see you later Lee." With a wave of his hand, he was off.

The athlete looked back at his friend and Erwin swore his pupils were actually heart shaped, "My sweetheart is my boyfriend now."

"You're gonna be even more insufferable now aren't you?"

* * *

"I told him! He's my boyfriend now!" Eren announced to his friends happily.

Armin nodded, giving him a thumbs up, happy for his friend.

The brunet then watched in mild horror as Mikasa slapped a twenty dollar bill into Annie's waiting hand.

* * *

End.


End file.
